Metamorfosis
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Seperti katak dan kupu-kupu, perasaan juga bisa berubah bentuk. —SasuSaku. AU.


.

 _Seperti katak dan kupu-kupu, perasaan juga bisa berubah bentuk._

.

 **Metamorfosis**

GinevraPutri

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

satu: **penghapus**

.

Sakura menahan keinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan menjambaki rambut Sasuke sampai hanya tersisa beberapa helainya mati-matian. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia menahan diri siang itu. Waktu rupanya bosan berputar, jadi jarum panjang jam dinding yang sedaritadi dilirik sinis oleh Sakura masih enggan bergeming dari angka tiga. _Duh_ , ia menyumpah. Lima belas menit ke depan bakalan kayak neraka.

"Ra, ra!"

Sakura merasakan ujung rambutnya ditarik-tarik lagi. Kini ditambah tendangan pelan pada kaki kursinya.

"Sakura! Lihat bentar, kenapa, sih?"

Apa pun itu yang ingin Sasuke tunjukkan, Sakura benar-benar kehilangan antusiasme untuk melihatnya. Selera untuk menyahut saja tidak ada. Subjek hari ini begitu membosankan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya pulang, berendam, dan kembali lagi dengan esok yang kadar membosankannya hampir kongruen.

Sakura jadi teringat betapa jengahnya ia dengan hidupnya.

Kalau saja tak ada Sasuke yang memotivasinya agar terus hidup (untuk mengalahkan bocah satu itu dalam segala situasi), mungkin ia sudah bunuh diri sejak kue ulang tahunnya dihancurkan sewaktu di sekolah dasar dulu. Pelakunya tentu saja Sasuke _lagi_. Memangnya siapa psikopat yang bersemangat sekali kalau urusan hancur-menghancurkan hidup orang lain?

"Haruno, kalau kamu nggak balik badan di hitungan ketiga, aku bakal teriak dan bilang kalau kamu yang selama ini nyuri penghapusku."

 _Oh_ , Sasuke memang yang terbaik.

"Apa?" Sakura mencibir, memutar tubuhnya sedikit guna mempertahankan keberlangsungan hidup (lima belas menit lagi, Ra, lalu kamu bisa jambak dia sampai mati). "Harusnya ini sesuatu yang penting, karena kamu udah ngancem-ngancem aku segala— dan yang nyuri penghapusmu itu Naruto, cuma dia minta bantuanku, dan aku setuju."

"Hah?"

"—karena kamu emang _pantes_ nggak punya penghapus."

"Ra!" Sasuke mendesis. "Aku minjem penghapus ke kamu selama seminggu terakhir dengan alasan penghapusku hilang, padahal sebenernya kamu tahu penghapusku dicuri Naruto?"

"Ada masalah?"

"Kenapa kamu biarin aku kelihatan bego?"

"Aku bisa apa, Sas? Kamu emang bego."

Sasuke menutup mulut dan menarik diri sampai punggungnya membentur sandaran kursi. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'pergi-jauh-jauh-sana-dasar-jahat'.

Sakura menghela napas, mencoba sabar. "Kamu mau bilang apa tadi, Sasuke?"

"Nggak."

"Apanya yang nggak?"

"Nggak jadi ngomong."

"Kenapa?"

Hening.

"Sas?"

"..."

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Tadi aku mau nunjukin kalau penghapus Naruto persis kayak punyaku yang hilang. Puas?"

.

dua: **hujan**

.

Kadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa hujan harus turun ketika cuaca sudah cukup dingin. Untuk melengkapi suasana galaunya? Hah, ia tidak percaya dengan _hujan itu 1% air, 99% kenangan_. Hidupnya sudah cukup rumit dengan segala tetek bengek pelajaran. Belum lagi tugas menyusun _strategi-bunuh-Sakura_ yang tidak rampung-rampung sejak zaman dinosaurus masih berkeliaran _. Oke_ , yang itu hiperbola. Ingin rasanya dari dulu dia menembak gadis itu saja. Dengan senjata api, _tentu_ , memangnya tembak apa lagi yang ia maksud? Oh, lupakan— dia sudah gila. Bukan gara-gara Sakura, **jelas**. _Ngapain juga._

Sasuke baru saja akan memakai jaketnya ketika yang dibatin datang menghampiri.

"Sas!"

Dengusan refleks tidak bisa dicegah. Bukan salah Sasuke. Sakura yang memulai peperangan. Ia tidak mau diajak gencatan senjata secepat ini.

"Maafin aku soal penghapus itu, ya?" Kurva manis terbentuk di sana. Sebuah penghapus bocel warna hitam disodorkan. "Ayo pulang bareng!"

(Sialannya, sekalipun Sasuke ngotot mendeklarasikan perang, ia tidak pernah menang melawan si sok manis.)

"Nggak," tapi tangannya menyambar penghapus sialan itu. "Pulang sendiri sana."

Sakura masih tersenyum, nada suaranya menjadi lebih, _lebih_ lembut lagi. "Kamu nggak tahu jerih payahku nyuri penghapus itu dari Naruto, kan?"

"Toh kamu nyuri penghapusku dengan gampangnya."

"Karena kamu nggak pekaan, sih."

Sasuke selesai memasang jaket. "Apa maksudnya, tuh?"

"Ini hujan," Sakura melempar topik jauh-jauh setelah sekali berdeham. "Aku nggak bawa payung. Atau jaket. Atau apa."

"Terus?"

Hening. Sakura menghela napas, mencengkeram tas lebih kuat.

"Aku udah bilang kamu nggak pekaan, kan?"

.

tiga: **jaket**

.

"Ampun!" Sasuke buru-buru mundur waktu Sakura menggebukinya dengan tas sejurus kemudian. Antara ia yang memang tidak peka, atau Sakura saja yang sensi perkara kodenya tidak sampai— _Tuhan, nggak, dia nggak ngode. Jangan geer dulu._

"OKE, OKE!" _duh nenek sihir,_ "ayo pulang bareng."

Sakura menurunkan tasnya dengan angkuh. "Kulihat kamu nggak bawa payung."

Tidak sudi merespons, Sasuke melepas dan melemparkan jaketnya ke wajah Sakura dengan asal-asalan. "Kalau aku besok demam, kamu harus bawain makanan enak ke rumah."

"Nggak mau," decih Sakura. "Enak aja."

Jaket kembali dilempar.

"Terus mau gimana?" Sasuke memutar mata, membentangkan jaket tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya. "Sini,"

Rahang Sakura jatuh.

.

empat: **tidur**

.

Sasuke meloncat masuk kamar Sakura persis jam delapan— waktunya tidur.

Sebelum ia digebuki lagi dengan lampu belajar, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan alasan terbaiknya: _mau nyontek tugas._ Biasanya memang Sakura yang tukang sontek, tapi kalau urusan mata pelajaran bahasa— cewek anarkis ini jago mengarang bebas. Apa saja ditulis sekalipun tidak ada hubungannya, _yang penting banyak._ Tulisan tangan yang lumayan rapi itu juga kadang-kadang berhasil merebut hati guru— _mungkin kalau Sasuke yang jadi guru, dia juga akan begitu._

Terkecuali muridnya Sakura yang hobi menipu— dan judesnya tidak kira-kira.

"Cepat salin terus pergi dari sini!"

Sasuke mengelus dada. "Kamu nggak mau ngucapin selamat tidur atau apa gitu?"

Sakura mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Aku belum mau tidur."

"Maksudnya untukku."

"Memangnya kamu sudah mau tidur?"

Sasuke tertawa paksa. "Mati sana, Ra."

.

lima: **komik**

.

Keduanya adalah penggemar komik, dengan siklus Sasuke beli-Sakura baca. Ujung-ujungnya Sakura menceritakan isi cerita yang barusan ditelan dan jadinya Sasuke tidak perlu membaca sendiri. Begitu terus sampai ia lupa poinnya membeli komik: untuk _siapa._

"Jadi akhirnya si cowok sadar kalau si cewek suka dia sejak awal mereka bersahabat."

"Oh."

"Kok 'oh'?"

"Aku yakin aku beli komik detektif, Ra, bukan roman."

Sakura meloncat pulang lewat jendela.

Sasuke membenturkan kepala ke dinding: _ternyata dia beneran ngode._

.

enam: **pandangan**

.

Setelah mereka lulus SMP dan nilai Sakura begitu jatuh sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa meledeknya tiga kali sehari, mereka masih juga pulang bersama. Masih ada jejak-jejak sepatu bersisian di atas guyuran hujan pada aspal. Sasuke pergi ke SMA terfavorit di kota, sementara Sakura masuk SMA biasa-biasa saja— ada dua blok penuh yang memisahkan dua bangunan tadi. Sasuke biasa menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura sampai seminggu pertama, sebelum cewek itu mengusirnya.

"Kalau nunggu yang jauh!"

Ia menyahut malas. "Ngapain?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengedikkan bahu jengkel ke belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa melihat banyak gerombolan kecil cewek di sudut-sudut gerbang yang serempak mengalihkan pandang waktu ia menatap.

 _Oh._

"Bukan salahku aku lahir kayak gini."

Sakura memicingkan mata. "Kayak gini gimana?"

Sasuke tahu ia bakal tamat kalau sampai kata _ganteng_ meluncur lewat bibirnya. Jadi ia diam saja. Mengangkat bahu. "Ya.. _gini_."

Pukulan telak di lengan.

Esok harinya Sakura sudah menunggu satu blok lebih dulu.

Tidak ada yang menyinggung kata _cemburu._

.

tujuh: **minuman kaleng**

.

Sasuke sedang memilih minumannya di mesin ketika Sakura menyeletuk begitu saja.

"Aku punya pacar."

Dari sanalah tawa tidak terkontrol mulai menyembur.

"Ck." Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa kamu sebegitu nggak percayanya, sih?"

Sasuke mengambil dua kaleng dan melempar salah satunya ke arah Sakura. Cengiran meremehkan di bibirnya terlalu kentara. "Memangnya siapa yang mau sama cewek judes anarkis bego kayak kamu?"

 _Jleb._

Sakura baru mau menendang betis Sasuke ketika—

"—memangnya kalau bukan aku, siapa yang mau?"

Cowok itu mengangkat alisnya main-main, pura-pura berpikir keras, sebelum memasukkan tangan satunya ke saku dan berjalan mendahului. Sakura menahan rona dan mengomel sebal di belakangnya.

"Tembak aja kalau gitu, idiot."

Sasuke tersedak di depan.

.

delapan: **senior**

.

"Kirain amnesia lupa jalan."

Sakura melempar sarkas telak sementara Sasuke mencapainya— satu jam lebih sejak waktu pulang sekolah.

"Tadi kelamaan ngobrol."

"Sama?"

"Kakak kelas." Sasuke melirik Sakura hati-hati. "Pinjem buku. Habis ini kan ujian."

"Pasti cewek."

"Nomor satu sesekolah. Nggak bakal mikir gituan."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Gituan apa?"

Hela napas. "Cowok."

"Cih. Cewek mana yang nggak mikir cowok?"

"Ya dia beda, Ra."

 _Jleb._

"Minggu nanti anterin ke toko buku." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Kubeliin buku yang banyak. Balikin punya si kakak cantik."

"Aku nggak bilang dia cantik."

"Jadi dia nggak cantik?"

"Cantikan kamu."

Hening.

"JANGAN GOMBAAALLL!"

Sakura melepas sepatunya dengan brutal sementara Sasuke buru-buru berlari sepanjang jalan ("JANGAN BAPEEERR!").

Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengontrol detak jantung masing-masing.

.

sembilan: **sepeda**

.

Mereka lulus, kemudian Sakura—secara ajaib—dapat beasiswa di universitas unggulan. Gadis itu langsung menyeret Sasuke membeli sepeda sepulang sekolah dan menyuruhnya mengayuh keliling kota. Pokoknya seluruh kota. Sakura berdiri di belakang cowok itu, mencekal bahu tegap di depannya (sejak kapan Sasuke tumbuh begini?), dan membiarkan rambut merah mudanya diterpa angin.

Ia bahkan berteriak gila-gilaan kalau di jalanan sedang tidak ada orang.

Sasuke sekali ikut tertawa, berkali-kali menggeleng tidak percaya. Mereka baru separuh jalan ketika ia menghentikan lajunya, kehabisan napas.

"Capek?" Sakura turun, nyengir. "Gantian."

"Hah?"

Kernyit dahi. "Aku yang di depan, ka—"

"Kamu bisa bayangin gimana kelihatannya cowok dibonceng cewek?"

"Siapa sih yang mau lihat?"

Sasuke menjitak dahi Sakura. "Nggak mau. Istirahat dulu, kek."

Kerucut di bibir. Mereka mendudukkan diri di rerumputan sementara langit berangsur jingga. Ada sungai di dekat sana, dan mereka memutuskan duduk di bantarannya.

Sasuke membasahi rambut dan mengacaknya. Sakura menelengkan kepala ke kanan, menatapnya dengan latar pencahayaan merah.

 _Mampus. Ganteng._

"Kenapa?" Cengiran dilempar. "Ganteng?"

Sakura tersedak. Matanya diputar sekali sebagai kamuflase. Sasuke belum menghilangkan seringainya.

"Jangan GR."

"Jangan ngelak."

Sakura mencebik, menyerah. Jemarinya mencipratkan air ke wajah Sasuke dengan sengaja. Senyum geli menaungi sudut bibir.

Sasuke menatapnya sebal. "Ra, jangan kayak anak kecil."

Sakura tertawa, membandel. Semakin banyak cipratan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba menghindar, tapi lama-lama ikut tertawa, membalas dengan lebih banyak air dalam tangkupan tangannya.

Sakura lari duluan, tawa meledak.

Mereka saling mengejar. Basah kuyup. Keduanya bergulingan di rumput basah, membiarkan seragam ternoda tanah— sampai Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Posisinya di atas Sakura, telapak tangan menahan berat tubuh di kanan-kiri kepala gadis itu.

Keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam.

Oniks hitamnya sendiri sudah sangat dekat dengan netra hijau itu. Sasuke menahan napasnya. Pandangannya segera jatuh ke bibir Sakura— yang begitu _merah muda._

Ia mendekat.

Sasuke mencapai jarak di mana ia bisa merasakan napas Sakura di balik bibirnya. Perlahan Sasuke menghilangkan jarak antara mereka— sampai akhirnya akal sehat mampir dan cowok itu segera bangkit.

Membersihkan seragam yang kusut dan kotor. "Pulang, yuk."

Sakura menyimpan senyum lebih dulu di atas rumput. Ketika ia akhirnya berdiri, alisnya terangkat main-main. "Ngapain berhenti?"

 _Mampus._

"Berhenti apa?"

"Menciumku."

Tegas, simpel, dan langsung ke inti.

Sasuke memaksakan tawa. "Jangan GR."

Sakura mendekat, berjinjit— hidungnya menyentuh hidung Sasuke. Kemudian napas keduanya kembali terasa _terlalu_ dekat. "Jangan ngelak."

Cowok itu tidak mundur, membiarkan Sakura bernapas di sana, menutup matanya.

Sedetik sebelum bibir itu mencapai bibirnya, tawa Sakura meledak. Cewek itu mundur lebih dulu. "Serius, kamu bahkan nutup mata barusan!"

Sasuke mendesah, mengacak rambut. Berusaha merelakan harga dirinya karena ketahuan _ngarep._ Ia akhirnya tertawa balik, kemudian mengawasi Sakura menyelesaikan kegembiraannya. Gadis itu masih penuh cengir waktu ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali mendekat hingga ujung sepatu mereka bertemu, memandang Sasuke.

"Kamu bener-bener mikir kita bakal ciuman, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, menempelkan dahinya sendiri ke dahi Sakura, membungkam gadis itu dengan satu kata—

" _Ya_."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya.

.

sepuluh: **bus**

.

"Kudorong keluar bus sekali lagi kamu menatapnya."

Sakura tidak peduli, berjinjit-jinjit dan mengintip lewat bahu Sasuke. "Pasti turis. Ganteng parah."

"Ra!"

"Ck. Apa, sih, berisik."

Sasuke menatap cewek di depannya dengan sebal. Tangan kanannya buru-buru memblokir pandangan Sakura, menutup mata cewek itu dengan sadis.

Geraman. " _LE-PAS._ "

"Nggak."

Sakura meronta menarik tangan tolol itu dari wajahnya— sia-sia saja.

"Sas." Pipinya sudah menggembung ke volume maksimal. "Sebenernya tujuanmu kayak gini itu apa?"

Sederhana. "Supaya kamu nggak ngelihat dia dan—"

Sakura mendorong lepas tangan itu tepat waktu fokus Sasuke terbagi. Netranya menyorot jengkel. "Jadi aku harus ngelihat kamu terus?"

"Iya, lah. Pacarmu sekarang siapa?"

 _Jreng._

Sakura berbalik memunggungi, melipat tangan di dada. Merah merambati pipi.

"Siapaaa?"

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sakura, nyengir lebar memerhatikan gadis _nya_.

Tangannya merambat ke pinggang, dan sebelum Sasuke tambah gila bertindak macam-macam di bus—

Dengusan.

"Iya, bawel, _kamu_."

.

 **fin**

.

a/n: halooo! terima kasih sudah membaca;) Sasuke di sini sengaja OOC, cueknya dikurangin gitu hehe;) btw jangan lupa tinggalkan umpan balik untuk perbaikan karya ke depannya, yaa! -GP


End file.
